


Экстренная посадка

by fandom_MassEffect, Riru



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Swearing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: Экстренная посадка на неизвестной планете никогда не проходит гладко. Общение с женщиной, скорее напоминающей крогана — тем более.





	Экстренная посадка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shepard's Pie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512890) by [Lady_GothiKa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_GothiKa/pseuds/Lady_GothiKa). 



— Цыпочка, я уже сказал, я понятия не имею, как сюда попал. Я падал, скорее даже помирал, потом — бац! — и я в этой дыре, выдаваемой за планету. А вы засунули человека при смерти в клетку, не дав даже подушку! Да меня у кроганов на планете лучше встречали.

— Я велела так меня не называть, — прошипела Кассандра, расхаживая взад-вперед с верным мечом на бедре и накрепко приклеенным к лицу недовольным выражением. — Ты врешь. Как ты мог быть в небе? Это абсурд, я добьюсь правды!

— Я. Уже. Сказал. Тебе. Правду. Можно мне хотя бы дознавателя с эмоциональным диапазоном шире саларианского? Как насчет тебя, Рыженькая, может, ты чего добавишь — или ты такая же «бездушная», как вон тот Хогвартс?

Лелиана закатила глаза и подошла ближе, бросая взгляды на Кассандру, Соласа и снова на этого таинственного человека, упавшего с самих небес.

— Можете начать с того, чтобы звать нас по именам, коммандер. А потом пояснить, как оказались в небе, ведь Брешь — главный из разрывов — уже какое-то время закрыта.

— Разрывы? Какие разрывы, вы о чем вообще? — Шепард дернулся, насколько позволяли скованные за спиной руки. Его колени уже стерлись о холодный пол этого, видимо, подземелья.

— Ты не знаешь о разрывах, отравляющих наши небеса? — шокированно уставилась Кассандра.

— Отравляюших небеса… вы про Жнецов, что ли?

— Жнецов? — переспросил Солас.

— Да, Хогвартс, большие металлические штуки, похожие на жуков и стреляющие лазерами, — их немного сложно не заметить…

— Хм. Интересно. Мне еще не доводилось встречать подобного в Тени…

— Знаешь, я правда хочу, чтобы мы подружились, Хогвартс. Честно. Но если ты еще раз заведешь шарманку про Тень, я тебя туда ногами вперед вытолкаю.


End file.
